¡No te cases!
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: ¡Misaki interrumpió la boda equivocada! sin embargo a raiz de eso un trato cambiará su vida, para más mal que bien, al menos eso pensaba él. Porque, viniendo de los Usami y especialmente de Akihiko, nada bueno podría salir de eso.
1. Chapter 1

_**D**_isclaimer: Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura, sólo hago esto por diversión y pasatiempo. La historia es completamente mía.

_**A**_dvertencia: **Y**aoi. **O**oC en la mayoría de los personajes. **T** por el momento. **H**umor barato, oh sí. **U**A(Universo Alterno).

_**S**_ummary: ¡Misaki interrumpió la boda equivocada! sin embargo, a raiz de eso, un trato cambiará su vida, para más mal que bien, al menos eso pensaba él. Porque, viniendo de los Usami y especialmente de Akihiko, nada bueno podría salir de eso.

**A**claraciones: _Misaki, Shinobu y Hiroki_ tienen la misma edad; **20** años. _Mizuki y Kaoruko_ son dos años más grandes que Misaki. _Haruhiko y Akihiko_ tienen **30/28** respectivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡<strong>**N**_o te __case_**s****!**

**By: Maka Kagamine. **

**C**apítulo uno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**l día había estado bastante bonito. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, el viento soplaba ráfagas constantemente y los pajarillos cantaban a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. Sí, era un día bonito. Pero, para Misaki Takahashi, era el peor día de su toda vida.

—Entonces, ¿De quién dices que era la boda? —Preguntó Shinobu, mientras miraba fijamente a su mejor amigo. El aura de Misaki se oscureció aun más, deseoso que la tierra se abriese y se lo engullese completo.

—Usami Akihiko. —Contestó, casi sin voz y fundiéndose con su asiento.

Shinobu apretó los labios tratando de esconder la sonrisa y las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir de su boca. Eso sí, estaba sorprendido. No podía creer que su mejor amigo conociese a la familia Usami, quién lo diría. Misaki no parecía ser del tipo amistoso, quizás por eso ellos dos se llevaban tan bien.

—Realmente tienes mala suerte, Misaki.

—Lo sé.

—Es decir, interrumpir la boda equivocada, pensé que eso sólo sucedía en películas de comedia barata, como las que suele ver Miyagi... —El rubio se pausó a sí mismo y se mordió la lengua, había hablado demás. Sólo esperaba que Misaki estuviera tan hundido en su miseria como para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. —Digo, ¿Nadie te dijo que esa no era la boda de ella?

El castaño volteó a mirar a su amigo con un aura negra, Shinobu tragó en seco y sorbió un poco de su jugo de uva. Misaki enojado daba más miedo que el mismísimo Hiroki Kamijou.

—Te digo que Mizuki me dijo que ahí sería la boda de Kaoruko. —Misaki apretó ambos puños frente a él. —¡Voy a matar a Mizuki! Lo voy a colgar del árbol más alto que encuentre y lo dejaré ahí para que se lo coman los cuervos.

La risa macabra del castaño oscuro comenzó a resonar, planear la venganza contra Mizuki ocupaba el número uno de su lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir. Shinobu dejó su jugo a un lado y tomó comida del bento de Misaki; su amigo siempre preparaba comida deliciosa. Le envidiaba por eso.

—Juro que es la última vez que le hago un favor a ese tipo. —Suspiró Misaki.

—Bueno, no debe ser tan malo... tal vez si intentas hablar con su familia las cosas se arreglen. —Propuso Shinobu, realmente quería ayudar a su amigo, pero no sabía de qué forma hacerlo. Nunca, pero nunca había pasado por una situación similar.

—¡Ya lo intenté! —Chilló, mientras recordaba la plática que había tenido con Usami-chichi, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío de incómodidad recorría su espalda. —¿Y sabes qué mierda me dijeron?

Shinobu negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—¡Que no debo de avergonzarme por ser gay! ¡Que no importa porque soy un buen niño y seguramente haré muy feliz a Usami-san! —Misaki gruñó, revolviéndose sus mechones cafés. —Dime, ¿Qué clase de padre dice eso? ¿Qué clase?

Misaki masticó con rabia la zanahoria que momentos antes había metido dentro de su boca. Debía desquitarse con algo, y sí, ese algo era la pobre verdura que no tenía culpa alguna.

—Un padre que ama mucho a su hijo y sólo quiere verlo feliz. —Comentó el rubio, mientras metía un trozo de carne en su boca.

—Shinobu, realmente no estás ayudándome.

—Lo siento.

El de ojos verdes lanzó un suspiro frustrado. Definitivamente iba a matar a ese que se hacía llamar su "amigo de infancia", oh sí, disfrutaría mucho su venganza contra Mizuki. Quizás si invitaba a Kaoruko a una cita frente a Mizuki, sí eso podría funcionar, pero, entonces ella se haría ilusiones con él... Y eso era algo que Misaki no quería.

—Sólo respóndeme algo. —Habló el rubio luego de un par de minutos en silencio. Misaki murmuró algo que sonó como un "¿Hmm?" —¿Realmente entraste a la iglesia gritando "¡Usami-san no te cases, recuerda todo lo que vivimos juntos!"?

Misaki asintió y entonces Shinobu no lo soportó más. Su risa resonó en los oídos del de cabello chocolate haciéndolo sentir aun más mierda.

—Es bueno contar con un amigo como tú. —Ironizó, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Shinobu dejó de reír al instante tratando de recomponerse. Sabía que no debía burlarse de su mejor amigo, tenía que apoyarlo. Ese era su deber, no burlarse de la desgracia ajena. Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, la situación le resultaba por demás inverosímil y bastante graciosa.

Misaki se encogió de la vergüenza y lanzó un suspiro. Era horrible, se dijo. ¡Jodida situación! ¿Cómo era posible que esas cosas le pasaran a él? El mundo lo ponía a prueba, estaba cien por ciento seguro de eso. Volteó a mirar a su mejor amigo, que aun seguía riendo (algo bastante raro en Shinobu, casi siempre estaba serio), al menos a él la situación le daba risa.

Bonito consuelo.

"_Papá, mamá que están en el cielo, si he hecho algo malo en esta vida les pido una disculpa. Pero, por favor, ayúdenme con esto"_ Rogó, mirando al cielo y casi llorando.

Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó pasos cerca. Su mirada se dirigió hacia al frente, donde se encontró con los ojos de su otro amigo. Hiroki Kamijou lo miraba fijamente. Entonces, verdes y cafés hicieron clic y, de alguna forma, Hiro supo que algo no andaba bien con Misaki. Además las carcajadas de Shinobu no eran normales.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Shinobu dejó de reír y miró a Hiroki. Tenía el pelo café desordenado, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas y la ropa un tanto fuera de su lugar. El rubio podía apostar que Hiroki había estado con cierto estudiante de medicina.

—Mi vida es una mierda. —Murmuró Misaki, oscuramente. Hiroki alzó una ceja, su mirada estaba fija en su amigo.

—Eso puedo notarlo. —Admitió, para luego tomar un par de chopsticks y escoger un trozo de carne de la comida de Misaki. Debía aceptarlo, su amigo cocinaba bastante bien. —Pero, ¿por qué?

Hubo silencio por algunos minutos, Hiroki, al ver que su amigo no iba a hablar, dirigió su mirada a Shinobu —quien ya se había recuperado de su ataque de risa—. El de ojos grises suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, resulta que nuestro amigo interrumpió la boda equivocada. —Explicó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Kamijou puso cara de póquer, mientras intentaba analizar las palabras antes dichas.

—¿Có-cómo? —Tartamudeó.

Shinobu suspiró y Misaki quiso desaparecer. ¡Perfecto, lo que le faltaba! Que Hiroki se enterase también. El rubio le explicó la situación al castaño claro, tal cual Misaki le había contado, sin olvidar ningún detalle.

Misaki esperaba, como cualquier otra persona cuerda haría, escuchar las risas de Hiroki también, pero estas nunca aparecieron. Extrañado, volvió su mirada hasta su compañero y le encontró con una cara bastante extraña, difícil de describir con palabras.

—No sé qué decirte. —Dijo luego de algunos segundos. —Es decir, ni yo mismo sabría qué hacer en esa situación. Sólo puedo darte mi más sentido pésame.

Shinobu sonrió, ante la mala broma de Hiroki.

—¿Gracias…? —Realmente no sabía si agradecerle, reírse o golpearlo.

—No agradezcas. Soy tu amigo, estaré para apoyarte incluso en este tiempo de extrañas situaciones. —Tomó más comida del bento de Misaki, al mismo tiempo que Shinobu hacia lo mismo. Él suspiró. Par de amigos tan _gorrones_ que se había conseguido.

—Yo también. —Secundó Shinobu.

Misaki sonrió levemente. Bueno, sus amigos no eran de todo malos.

* * *

><p>Al terminar las clases, Misaki caminaba a un lado de Hiroki, puesto que Shinobu había "desaparecido" de un momento a otro. Hiroki podía apostar que estaba con cierto maestro de literatura, haciendo quien sabe qué cosas. Así que ahora, sólo ellos dos, caminaban directo a casa. No vivían juntos, pero sus hogares quedaban relativamente cerca, por lo tanto se hacían compañía al ir hacia allá.<p>

—Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó, con curiosidad, al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos tras su cabeza y bostezaba.

El castaño oscuro supo inmediatamente a que se refería. No sabía que responder, ni él mismo tenía idea de lo qué debía hacer. Es decir, ya lo había intentado casi todo, pero los Usami parecían estar sordos, porque no escuchaban nada de lo que decía.

—No sé. —Respondió con sinceridad, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello. —Prefiero no seguir pensando en el asunto, al menos por hoy.

—Está bien, te entiendo.

Sin embargo, y antes de que Misaki pudiera relajarse, una voz le hizo estremecer.

—_¡Mi-sa-ki!~ _

Ambos detuvieron su caminata y miraron hacia al frente. Hiroki alzó una ceja ante los curiosos personajes que estaban ahí. No los conocía, pero por la reacción de su compañero(se puso tan blanco como la sal, y casi podía sentirlo sudando frío) bien podrían ser parte del clan "Usami", como solía llamarles Misaki.

Misaki, por su parte, estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta para salir corriendo cual alma perseguida por el mismísimo Satanás, pero un par de manos sobre sus hombros lo detuvieron.

—¡Oh, vamos, Misaki! Al menos dame un abrazo de bienvenida. —Exclamó el que parecía ser el menor de todos. Más o menos, tendría su edad.

Por el aura negra que rodeó a Takahashi, Hiroki supo que lo mejor era alejarse al menos unos cuantos pasos, así que lo hizo.

Cuando Mizuki lo rodeó con sus brazos, el castaño estuvo a punto de separarse y cachetearlo ahí mismo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría abrazarlo como si nada, cuando bien sabía que él era el culpable de su lamentable situación?

—¡Mizuki, bastardo! —Estalló luego de unos minutos. El otro se separó rápidamente, temeroso por su joven vida. —¡Voy a matarte! ¡Por tu culpa estoy en un problema del cual aun no encuentro la salida!

—Pero Misaki, —chilló, pareciendo ofendido— no es mi culpa. En todo caso sería culpa de Haruhiko-nii. ¡Él me dijo de la boda!

La mirada verde de Misaki se dirigió hacia el auto último modelo, del cual había bajado Mizuki, esperando encontrarse con su próxima víctima. Y lo encontró. Haruhiko Usami estaba ahí, observándolo fijamente con sus anteojos brillando en amenazante anticipación. Sin embargo, el estudiante conocía perfectamente al Usami mayor y sabía que era incapaz de dañarlo.

De grandes zancadas se acercó hasta el pelinegro, lo tomó por la corbata y acercó su rostro hacia el suyo. Los ojos de Misaki centellaban peligro, mientras que los de Haruhiko seguían impasibles, como él.

—Fue sólo una broma. —Se excusó Usami-mayor, sosteniéndole la mirada a Takahashi-menor. —No pensé que Mizuki te metería en todo esto.

—¡Y un carajo! ¡Ustedes tendrán que ayudarme a salir de este embrollo! —Gruñó histéricamente.

—Para eso estoy yo aquí. —La puerta del auto se abrió revelando al último Usami. Las mejillas de Misaki se sonrojaron, y volteó la cara evitando a toda costa la mirada de Akihiko. No era bueno, se dijo, nada bueno encontrarse con él. Aun no se sentía del todo listo para verse con _Usagi-san._ —Vengo a proponerte un trato, Misaki.

El castaño soltó la corbata de Haruhiko, para poner toda su atención en el Usami-menor.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —murmuró con desconfianza, entrecerrando los ojos. Estuvo a punto de declinar la oferta porque sabía que nada bueno podía salir de eso, pero su curiosidad al final pudo más.

Akihiko sonrió. Misaki tembló, esa sonrisa no le daba buena espina. Es más, ninguno de los Usami lo hacía, cada vez que estaba con ellos terminaba en alguna situación ridículamente inverosímil(parecía como si fueran algún tipo de imán para eso). Por eso mismo evitaba quedarse mucho tiempo junto a esa familia.

—¿Por qué no mejor vamos a un lugar que sea más apropiado para hablar? —Preguntó, abriendo más la puerta del auto, invitando a Misaki a entrar.

Misaki desconfió; _ir o no ir, he ahí el dilema_, pensó. Frunció el ceño y volteó a mirar a su amigo, Hiroki(que había estado escuchando la conversación) se encogió de hombros. Suspiró indeciso, y luego de pensarlo durante unos minutos decidió ir, pero primero se acercó a Kamijou para hablar en privado con él.

—Disculpa por no acompañarte a casa. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia, suspirando. Hiroki no le tomó mucha importancia al asunto. —Debo ver que clase de trato quieren proponerme.

—No te preocupes, ve y arregla tus asuntos. Nos veremos mañana, de todos modos.

Misaki asintió. Se despidió de su amigo y caminó hasta el auto de Haruhiko, pero antes de subir, la voz de Hiroki le hizo detenerse.

—¡Habláme cuando llegues a casa! —Gritó, algo preocupado.

Y el castaño sonrió, ante la mirada sorprendida del clan Usami. Era la primera vez, en varios años, que veían ese tipo de sonrisa en Misaki, se miraba tan... lindo. Tan normal. Tan, tan _él._

* * *

><p>—¿Y bien? ¿De qué clase de trato estamos hablando? —Preguntó una vez que estubieron dentro de aquel restaurante que él conocía a la perfección. Solía ir a comer ahí cuando quedaba de verse con <em>Usagi-san<em>. Oh bueno, Usami-san.

Hubo silencio alrededor de unos minutos, Mizuki se dedicaba a desviar la mirada cada vez que Misaki dirigía sus orbes verdes hacia él. Haruhiko seguía con su típica máscara de frialdad, y Akihiko, pues él, le miraba de una manera que le producía escalofríos por completo.

"_No esperes nada bueno de esto, Misaki_", se autoadvirtió.

—Bien, lo diré sin dar tantos rodeos. —Habló Usami-menor. Misaki observó como Haruhiko apretaba los puños y su ceño se fruncía levemente... algo, definitivamente, andaba mal. Que Haru-san actuara de esa manera no era normal. Para nada. Con los ojos entrecerrados, ante la expectativa, sujetó su vaso de jugo y tomó un poco, esperando que _Usagi-san_ hablara. —Sé mi novio, Misaki.

Haruhiko apretó más los puños, hasta el punto de dejarlos blancos por la fuerza utilizada. Mizuki desvió la mirada, ligeramente incómodo ante la situación (que él había causado) de su amigo. Y, por último, Misaki escupió el jugo.

—¿Eh? ¿Co-cómo? ¿De qué hablas? —Tartamudeó, aun sin poder sopesar las palabras del menor de los Usami.

—Eso mismo, sé mi novio.

Lo próximo que Misaki escuchó fue el eco de su propio cuerpo chocando contra el suelo. Oh, mierda. Se había desmayado. Akihiko levantó una ceja, mirando el cuerpo inerte de Takahashi-menor, mientras su hermano se dedicaba a regañarlo por soltarle la noticia así como así.

Mizuki sólo pudo suspirar, ante la irreverente escena. Realmente no quería estar en los zapatos de su amigo, e internamente se preguntó el por qué siempre Misaki terminaba en ese tipo de problemas. Se encogió de hombros y su mirada volvió hacia el cuerpo del castaño. Pobre, pobre Misaki.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Ahh, realmente no sé que hago en este fandom. Nunca me imaginé escribiendo para Junjou Romantica, pero aquí me tienen. ¿Qué les digo? Esta es mi primera historia larga yaoi, no tenía pensado subirla, pero luego de varias semanas en mi cabeza me decidí. Aviso que esto no será más que una historia llena de comedia(según yo, porque no soy buena en eso) y romance. En los siguientes capítulos la historia comenzará a tomar sentido, y verán el porqué del sufrimiento de Misaki xD. Espero que no les moleste el cambio de personalidades y que les guste el fic :).

Bueno, tengo que decir, que, probablemente me tarde un poco con la continuación puesto que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes (un cosplay por hacer, familia que viene de visita, entre otras cosas), pero bueno, intentaré no tardar eternidades, ¿vale?

¡Muchísimas gracias por pasar a leer, si les gusto dejen un review!

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>eview**?** *-***!**


	2. Chapter 2

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura. La historia es completamente mía.

**A**dvertencia: **Y**aoi. **O**oC en la mayoría de los personajes. **T** por el momento. **H**umor barato. **U**A (**U**niverso Alterno).

**A**claraciones: _Misaki, Shinobu y Hiroki_ tienen la misma edad; **20** años. _Mizuki y Kaoruko_ son dos años más grandes que Misaki. _Haruhiko y Akihiko_ tienen **30/28** respectivamente.

**N**ota: Lo sé, merezco la muerte por no actualizar antes, pero les digo que había perdido toda inspiración para este y mis fics que tengo en la sección de Soul Eater, pero la inspiración llegó de un día para otro, especialmente para este fic xD. Jojo, bueno, realmente agradezco a todas las personitas que dejaron su review, ¡Muchisímas gracias! No saben lo feliz que me hicieron :').

Es bueno saber que mi primer fic de Junjou Romantica tuvo buena aceptación aquí :3 ¡Muchas gracias!

Sí, bueno, nos leemos más abajito ;3

* * *

><p><strong>¡N<strong>_o te case_**s!**

**By: Maka Kagamine.**

**C**apítulo dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sé mi novio, Misaki". _

Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Había intentando de muchas formas ignorarlas, pero ellas parecían no querer irse de su mente. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso…? Internamente gruñó, y dirigió su mirada hacía el cuaderno de matemáticas que tenía frente a él, se suponía que debía estar estudiando, no pensando en idioteces.

Cansado, se revolvió el pelo y dejó escapar un bostezo. Con la mirada perezosa buscó el despertador; 11:34 pm, Misaki se sorprendió. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan tarde? Y él que no había estudiado nada para el examen que tendría al día siguiente, todo por estar pensando en el estúpido _Usagi-san_.

"_Sé mi novio, Misaki"._

Las blancas mejillas del castaño se sonrojaron por completo, ¿Por qué _Usagi-san_ le había pedido algo como eso? Misaki no entendía nada, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Vale, sí, que había interrumpido su boda por una tonta equivocación, pero no por eso se haría su novio. ¡No señor, claro que no!

—Estúpido Usagi. —gruñó entre dientes, y se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a ir a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich. No tenía mucha hambre, así que no le vio el caso a prepararse una gran cena.

Estaba a punto de cortar el jitomate cuando el sonido de su teléfono le detuvo. Misaki frunció el ceño y miró directamente al aparato, ¿Quién llamaría tan tarde?

—¿Bueno? —Contestó.

—_Idiota, me tenías preocupado_. —Soltó Hiroki, bastante molesto. —_¿Por qué carajos no me llamaste cuando llegaste a casa? _

El de ojos verdes soltó una risita nerviosa. Tener a un Hiroki molesto no era para nada bueno, seguramente de daría tremenda reprimenda por no llamarle.

—Perdón, Hiro. Estaba estudiando y me olvidé de todo. No fue mi intención preocuparte, en serio. —medio mintió, con la voz nerviosa.

Escuchó a su amigo suspirar del otro lado de la línea.

—_Eres pésimo mintiendo, ¿te lo había dicho antes?_ —murmuró. —_Está bien, te perdono… ¿cómo te fue con los Usami?_

Ah, Hiroki siempre tan directo…

—Bien.

—_Ponle más empeño al mentir._

Misaki gruñó en su interior, ¿realmente era tan malo al mentir? Quizás debería practicar frente a un espejo.

—¿Puedo contarte mañana, Hiro? —el castaño dejó escapar otro bostezo, mientras tallaba su ojo izquierdo. —Realmente estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza. Estudiar matemáticas es horrible.

—Umm… está bien. Descansa, nos vemos mañana. —Se despidió con un suspiro.

—Hasta mañana, Hiro. —Y colgó.

Misaki volvió a suspirar y talló su sien con cansancio. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle de un momento a otro sin tener idea del porqué. Quizás tanto estrés debido a los éxamenes adjuntándole a eso todas las cosas que vivió esa tarde eran la razón(y no nos olvidemos del golpe seco que se había llevado, por favor), eso o tal vez estaba enfermándose. El castaño pasó sus manos por su cara y sacudió la cabeza, no, enfermarse no sería nada bueno.

Dejando sus debates mentales a un lado Misaki se dirigió a la cocina; aun debía terminar ese sándwich.

Cincuenta minutos después el joven de ojos verdes ya se había duchado y se preparaba para dormir, que de seguir así, seguramente no podría ni levantarse al día siguiente. Misaki se acomodó en su cama; dejó reposar su cabeza sobre la suave almohada de plumas y se tapó hasta la nariz con su futón favorito. Sus ojos le pesaban demasiado, tanto que comenzaban a cerrársele poco a poco.

_"Sé mi novio, Misaki"._

Un bufido escapó de su boca y un último pensamiento invadió su mente; _"estúpido Usagi-san_". Y con eso, Misaki se quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

><p>El día no podía haber sido peor, llovía a cantaros por lo tanto no había podido ir a comer en la palapa donde siempre solía hacerlo, además se sentía enfermo, seguramente había pescado una gripe y para colmo estaba completamente seguro que había reprobado el examen de matemáticas.<p>

Ah, y cómo pudo olvidarlo. Le había contado todo a Shinobu y a Hiroki, ahora ambos le miraban fijamente y eso definitivamente no era buena señal. Misaki podía apostar que alguno de los dos le daría todo un sermón.

—A ver si entiendo... Creo que soy muy lento para esto —murmuró Shinobu, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Misaki comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, la profunda mirada que le dedicaba su mejor amigo le hacía sentir incómodo. —¿Te propuso ser su novio, y tú le dijiste que no?

El castaño asintió lentamente, sorbiendo un poco de jugo.

—Debes estar enfermo por haberte negado.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó— En primer lugar, el hombre no me dio una buena razón; cuando le pregunté el porqué, puso su típica pose de 'yo soy el amo y señor del universo' y respondió "porque soy Akihiko Usami". —se defendió inflando las mejillas. —Además, —sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, y desvió ligeramente la mirada— ambos somos hombres... Y dos hombres no pueden tener una relación.

—¿Y por qué no? —Participó Hiroki por primera vez en aquella conversación. Parecía, de alguna forma u otra, ofendido.

Misaki titubeó.

—Porqueee... ¿Es mal visto por la sociedad que dos hombres tengan una relación? —murmuró ladeando un poco la cabeza, en realidad, ni él mismo estaba tan seguro de su respuesta (que parecía más bien una pregunta).

—La sociedad vale queso en este tiempo. —Comentó el castaño claro, casi sin pensar, mientras buscaba una galleta. —Personalmente, me importa poco lo que la sociedad piense de mí.

—Sí, eso lo sé, pero... —Misaki se detuvo y miró curioso a su castaño amigo, ¿Aquello había sido una indirecta? ¿Había entendido bien?, pestañeó varias veces sin quitarle la vista al de ojos claros. — Espera un poco... ¿Eso quiere decir que eres gay?

—¿Ah? —Una gama de rojos cubrió por completo el rostro de Hiroki. _Por la mierda, Hiroki, ¿Qué cosa acabas de decir? _pensó alarmado. Debía perder esa estúpida costumbre de hablar sin haber pensado sus palabras antes. —Eh, no, qui-quiero decir... esto... umm.

Shinobu, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no soltar una carcajada al ver la escena, decidió salvar a Kamijou. Ya le cobraría el favor después, total, habían un par de libros muy buenos en la librería que él se moría por leer. Sonrío malvado y habló.

—Ese no es el punto, si Hiroki es gay o no, no importa. Él puede hacer de su trasero lo que quiera. —Shinobu pudo sentir la mirada asesina de Kamijou sobre él, pero no le tomó importancia. —Aquí la cosa es que debes pensar qué responderle a Usami-san, Misaki.

El castaño pestañeó varias veces, ligeramente confundido. Shinobu tenía razón, debía pensar en su respuesta. Aunque no había nada que pensar, simplemente le diría que no, esa sería su respuesta; un rotundo y enorme no.

—Aunque yo pienso que deberías aceptar. —El rubio metió una nuez en su boca y miró fijamente a su amigo. —Piénsalo un momento, Misaki. Interrumpiste su boda, ¿qué tal si era importante para él?

Misaki frunció el ceño mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello.

—Si hubiera sido importante para él hubiese explicado el malentendido y ahora ya estaría casado. —Debatió.

Shinobu masticó otra nuez.

—Es posible, pero ahora toda la prensa lo cree gay. Es noticia en todos lados, salió en las revistas, en los noticieros, en los periódicos y en todos esos lugares amarillistas, sinceramente amigo, no creo que, aun habiendo explicado el malentendido, las cosas se arreglaran. Da gracias que pagaron para que tu identidad no se revelara, sino ahorita mismo estuvieses siendo bombardeado por camarógrafos, paparazis y reporteros. —Explicó.

El silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos, hasta que Kamijou decidió romperlo.

—Debes admitir que Shinobu tiene un buen punto. —El de ojos verdes volteó a mirar a Hiroki espantado, que ellos dos estuviesen de acuerdo en algo era casi imposible. —No me mires así, tú sabes que él tiene razón, al menos deberías pagarle a Usami-san de alguna manera.

—Su-supongo que tienen razón... —murmuró casi ido y con la voz temblandole. —Entonces, en e-ese caso debo a-aceptar.

—Pero no lo hagas si te sientes obligado, Misaki. Nosotros sólo te dimos nuestro punto de vista.

—Ah, claro... —¡Que buen par de amigos tenía!, pensó con sarcasmo, había recurrido a ellos buscando un consejo o una solución y en realidad había terminado más confundido que la primera vez.

* * *

><p>El pasillo de la Universidad estaba atestado de estudiantes que hablaban entre sí, mientras miraban el papel pegado sobre la pizarra. Al parecer, y por lo que había escuchado, el director daría algún tipo de anuncio importante en unos días, pero realmente no le importaba demasiado. Ya tenía bastantes cosas en las que pensar, un bostezo casi involuntario escapó de sus labios al tiempo que tallaba su ojo.<p>

Mierda, le dolía bastante la cabeza.

—En cuanto llegue a casa me tomaré una pastilla. —Dijo a sí mismo, mirando hacia ningun lugar en especial. —Quizás el cambio de clima está afectándome.

—Hey, Misaki. —El castaño se detuvo y volteó, sólo para encontrarse con un molesto Hiroki, quien venía acompañado por un sonriente Shinobu. —¿Te vas a casa ya?

—Sí. —Asintió, poniendo una sonrisa fingida.

—¿No quieres venir con nosotros? Hiroki y yo iremos a la librería. —Ofreció Shinobu con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. "_Que raro"_, pensó Misaki. Algo realmente bueno le debió de haber pasado a su mejor amigo para que estuviera de tan buen humor. —Si quieres, después, vamos a comer algo.

—Lo siento, me gustaría ir pero en realidad tengo algo importante que hacer.

—Ah, ya veo. Será para la próxima entonces. —Habló Hiroki. —Sólo cuídate y llámame cuando llegues a casa, pero esta vez hazlo, por favor.

El de cabello chocolate rió nervioso.

—Lo prometo.

—Más te vale, bueno nosotros nos vamos. Adiós, —se despidió, agitando una mano frente a él. Misaki le correspondió sonriéndole. —Vámonos, Shinobu. No tengo todo el día, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, después.

—Ya voy, ya voy. Nos vemos, Misaki.

Observó como sus dos amigos se iban casi peleándose, como era normal en ellos. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que no se hubieran matado aún... Misterios de la vida y de su rara amistad.

Entonces recordó algo y sacó su celular de su bolsillo, para luego escribir un mensaje.

**"¿Podemos vernos hoy?"**

Sin pensarlo demasiado (porque seguramente se arrepentiría), pulsó la tecla enviar. La respuesta, para su desgracia, llegó casi inmediatamente, Misaki se sorprendió, qué rápido contestaba el hombre.

**"Claro, ¿de qué se trata?"**

Suspiró y volvió a teclear .

**"No te lo puedo decir así, necesitamos vernos en persona. No es que la idea me agrade demasiado, pero es importante".**

Y esperó la respuesta.

**"Por mí está bien, ¿te parece vernos en el parque? Tengo ganas de ir a dar una vuelta, quizás después podamos ir a comer... Sí sería buena idea, haré reservaciones".**

Misaki sintió un tic nervioso en el ojo y una pequeña venita comenzó a formarse en su frente, jodido hombre y su mala costumbre de decidir todo él solo. Esta vez, apretó las teclas con más fuerza de lo normal, maldiciendo al escritor mentalmente. Sólo Akihiko podía sacarlo de sus cabales así de rápido.

**"¡No decidas las cosas sin haberme preguntado antes!, te digo, sólo hablaremos en el parque y ya".**

La respuesta llegó y Misaki suspiró antes de leerla.

**"Sí, sí, lo que digas. Nos vemos en el parque entonces, Misaki". **

Y sin contestar, el castaño cerró su celular de golpe. Bufó molesto mientras acariciaba su adolorida cabeza, joder, en buen momento se enfermaba. Ojalá no tuviera que pensar tanto en sus problemas...

_Tonto, Usagi._

* * *

><p>Misaki miró la pantalla de su celular con nerviosismo, eran cuarto para las seis y su 'cita' aún no llegaba. Bueno, tenía claro que Usami no era precisamente del tipo que solía llegar puntual. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor. El parque, que era lugar favorito, estaba casi vacío por la inesperada lluvia que había caído ese día. Aún había pequeñas gotas de agua fría cayendo y podía sentirlas resbalando desde su cabeza hasta que eran absorbidas por su suéter.<p>

El castaño suspiró y miró al cielo nublado. El día era igual a cuando sus papás habían fallecido; una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios y su mirada se volvió un poco sombría, aún dolía recordar todo eso. Más sin embargo no debía seguir atormentándose con eso, ya que tenía a su hermano mayor y a su cuñada Manami y él era feliz con eso...

Pero... ¿Realmente era feliz sólo con eso...?

—¿Misaki?

El antes mencionado alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Usagi-san. Estaba parado frente a él, tenía un paraguas que protegía su cuerpo de ser mojado por las gotas de lluvia y su mirada violeta le observaba fijamente.

_—_¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó. —Siento llegar tarde, estaba terminando el manuscrito de mi nueva novela. Pero, ¿Por qué estás ahí sentado? Debiste pararte bajo alguna choza, si te sigues mojando terminarás enfermo.

—No importa, de todos modos ya estoy enfermo. —Se excusó, desviando un poco la mirada. —Da igual, ese no es el punto, ya tengo mi respuesta, Usami-san.

Akihiko alzó una ceja; aún le molestaba que Misaki le llamara "Usami-san". El escritor no pudo evitar preguntarse en dónde había quedado aquel "Usagi-san" tan adorable que el castaño solía decirle con tanto ánimo. De un tiempo para acá, el menor había cambiado por completo y Usami no sabía por qué.

—¿Respuesta de qué? —Preguntó sin comprender muy bien.

—De-e lo de-del restaurante del otro dí-ía. —Le respondió, sintiendo el calor subir poco a poco a sus mejillas. Estaba demasiado avergonzado, además comenzaba a tener fiebre y eso no ayudaba mucho a la situación.

—Oh, ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta? —Usagi encendió un cigarrillo, sin quitarle la vista de encima al estudiante. Debía admitirlo, estaba curioso por saber la respuesta.

El estudiante desvió por completo la mirada, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas que un jitomate, viéndose completamente adorable (¿Y por qué no?, seductor) ante la vista del mayor.

—A-acepto ser tu novio, Usami-san.

Y con eso, Misaki había firmado por completo su sentencia de —casi— muerte. Porque, definitivamente, el haber aceptado tal cosa no le traería nada bueno y más si Usami Akihiko estaba involucrado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Jajajaja :D Disculpen si el capítulo no es muy largo, se me iba la imaginación mientras lo escribía D: es muy feo cuando pasa eso xD. Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo C: prometo actualizar más seguido este Fic, por ahora le daré prioridad :).

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Si les gustó dejen un review, por favor n.n

Tengan un buen día :).

**Maka Kagamine.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿R<strong>eview? *-*


End file.
